1. Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the subject invention relate to building components, building systems and construction methods and, more particularly, to floor systems, wall framing and panelization arrangements, details and methods used to construct buildings.
2. Description of the Invention Background
In the past, the construction materials of choice for new residential and commercial building construction have been, for example, wood, concrete blocks, structural tubes and frames, etc. In recent years, in an effort to address problems commonly associated with wood (i.e., inadequate supplies of desired lengths and sizes of wood beams, insect damage, fire damage, etc.), various alternative building materials and construction methods have been developed. For example, so-called cold-formed or “light gauge” steel framing components have been developed to replace wood joists, studs, etc. In many cases, however, regardless of the compositions of the components employed, the framing methods were generally the same. Thus, while the development of steel components effectively addressed the above-mentioned problems often associated with wood, the framing methods employed when using steel components still contained various inefficiencies associated with prior wood framing methods.
For example, one wood framing method that was commonly employed in the past is known as “balloon framing”. In balloon framing applications, long continuous framing members extend from the sill to eave line with intermediate floor structures being nailed to them. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a prior balloon frame arrangement for a two-story structure 1 wherein wood studs 2 extend from a mud sill plate 3 that is fastened to the foundation 4. A series of wood floor joists 5 are nailed to the inside surfaces of corresponding studs 2. Sheathing materials 6 may then be nailed to the exterior sides of the studs 2. Insulation material (not shown) is also typically placed in the spaces between the studs and then lath boards and plaster or drywall, etc. is attached to the studs to form the interior wall surfaces. Floor decking material 7 such as plywood may be attached to the top surfaces of the joists to form the floor surface or in other applications, the floor surface may be formed by pouring concrete over decking material or using pre-stressed concrete slabs, etc. Because such framing arrangement resulted in relatively unobstructed passageways between the studs through which fire may pass from the lower floor to the upper floors, present fire codes typically require that fire blocks be installed between the studs to interrupt those passages. FIG. 2 illustrates such a fire block which may comprise a board 8 and a fire blocking board 9 that are nailed to adjacent studs 2 and extend therebetween to block the passageway.
FIG. 3 illustrates a section of a balloon-framed wall 10 fabricated from cold-formed steel framing members. As can be seen in that Figure, the upper ends of C-shaped studs 11 forming the wall associated with the lower story area are received and affixed to a C-shaped upper track 12. C-shaped floor joists 14 are then attached to the web portions 13 of the studs 11 as shown to support floor decking material (not shown). A ledger angle 15 may be used to support the floor joists 14 during erection. To form the wall for the next story, a lower track 16 is placed in back-to-back fashion over the upper track 12 and the lower ends of C-shaped studs 17 are attached to the lower track as shown. As can be seen in that Figure, the upper studs 17 are aligned with the lower studs 11. In addition, L-shaped angles 18 may be affixed to the adjacent flange portions of the upper and lower tracks for receiving the ends of the floor substrate materials (not shown).
Another type of framing method that originated with wood building construction is “platform-type” framing. In platform-type construction, each floor acts as a working platform for the construction of the next story. FIG. 4 illustrates an example of a prior “platform-framed” two-story building 20 fabricated from lightweight steel framing components. As can be seen in that Figure, the lower wall 21 is formed from spaced steel studs 22 that extend between and are fastened to an upper C-shaped track 23 and a lower C-shaped track 24. A C-shaped rim member 25 is supported on the web of the upper track 23. A plurality of floor joists 29 are supported by the lower wall 21 below and attached to the rim 25 with C-shaped clip angles. If necessary, separate web stiffeners are used as shown to prevent the web of the rim from crippling under load. Other joist rims, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,854 to Daudet et al. could also be employed.
FIG. 5 depicts a “load bearing” exterior wall which could be employed in the structure 20 of FIG. 4. As can be seen FIG. 5, the tops of the vertically extending studs 22 are received in and attached to the upper track 23. The C-shaped rim 25 is supported on and attached to the web of the upper track 23 as shown. The rim 25 has a web 26 and a lower flange 27 and an upper flange 28. The C-shaped floor joists 29 are affixed to the web 26 of the rim 25 with a corresponding clip angles (not shown). In addition to prevent the web of the rim 25 from crippling under load, a web stiffener 31 is attached to the web 26 of the rim 25 and the web 30 of the corresponding joist 29. The wall for the second story is formed from a plurality of studs 33 that extend between another lower track 32 that is attached to the upper flange 28 of the rim 25 and an upper track 34. In addition, L-shaped angles 36′, commonly referred to as “pour stops” may be affixed to the lower track 32 and joists 29 for receiving the ends of a concrete slab 35 poured over metal decking 35′ or the like. Lateral bridging members 37, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,850 to Elderson or U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,618 to Elderson or other known lateral bridging member arrangements may extend through openings in the studs 22 and 33 and engage the webs thereof to provide lateral support to the studs 22 and 33. See FIG. 4. Lateral bridging members 37 of the types mentioned above may extend through openings 36 in the studs 33.
FIG. 6 depicts a prior load bearing interior wall configuration. As can be seen in that Figure, the top ends of vertical load bearing studs 40 are received in a top track 41. A pair of C-shaped rims 42, 43 are arranged in back-to-back fashion and are attached to the top track 41 as shown. A bottom track 44 for the next story wall is affixed to the top flanges of the rims 42, 43 and the bottoms of vertically extending studs 45 are aligned with corresponding studs 40 and are affixed to the bottom track 44 as shown. Joists 46 are attached to the rims 42, 43 via clip angles (not shown). As can be seen in this Figure, web stiffeners 47 are attached to the webs of the joists 46 and oriented as shown to prevent crippling of the rims. Concrete 48 is then poured over steel decking material or precast concrete slabs may be installed to form the floor. In other arrangements, depending upon the loading characteristics, web stiffeners may not be employed. Other arrangements may employ joist rims of the type described above, wherein joist attachment tabs are integrally formed in the web of the joist rim.
FIG. 6A depicts another prior framing arrangement wherein a rim track 25′ is attached to the flanges of upstanding studs 22′. The tops of the studs 22′ are attached to an upper track 23′. As can be seen in that Figure, the upper flange of the rim track 25′ is offset below the web of the upper track 23′ to form a ledge for abutting the floor decking material 31′ against it. An upper wall is formed from a lower track 32′ that has a plurality of upper studs 33′ attached thereto. A plurality of C-shaped floor joists 29′ are affixed to the web of the rim 25′ with conventional clip angles 34′.
FIG. 6B depicts yet another prior framing arrangement wherein a C-shaped floor joist 29″ is attached to the flanges of upstanding studs 22″. The tops of the studs 22″ are attached to an upper track 23″. As can be seen in that Figure, the upper flange of the floor joist 29″ is offset below the web of the upper track 23″ to form a ledge for abutting the floor decking material 31″ against it. An upper wall is formed from a lower track 32″ that has a plurality of upper studs 33″ attached thereto.
FIG. 7 depicts a prior load bearing wall arrangement 50 that has a window opening 51 therein. As can be seen in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9, the wall 50 has a lower track 52 that is attached to a foundation or other support structure (not shown) and an upper track 53 that supports a plurality of joists 54 thereon. A plurality of vertically extending studs 55 extend between the upper and lower tracks 52, 53 and are attached thereto. Lateral bridging members 56 of the types described above or the like extend through openings in the studs 55 and engage the stud webs thereof to provide lateral support to the studs. The window opening 51 is formed by a pair (or other arrangements) of jack studs 57 on each side of the opening 51. A sill track 58 (formed from a C-shaped track) or other built-up arrangement extends between the jack studs 57 and is attached thereto to define the lower end of the window opening 51. A plurality of lower cripple studs 59 extend between the lower track 52 and the sill track 58. A head track 60 (which may be provided as shown or which may comprise a built-up arrangement) extends between the top portions of the jack studs 57 to define the upper end of the opening 51 as shown in FIGS. 7 and 10. A plurality of cripple studs 61 are installed between the head track 60 and a header track 62. The header track 62 may comprise a C-shaped track or other built-up arrangement. A C-shaped lintel member 63 or rim may be supported on its lower flange on the upper flange of the header track 62. The upper wall track 53 is attached to the upper portion of the lintel 63. An alternative box beam header arrangement is depicted in FIGS. 11 and 12. As can be seen in those Figures, the lintel is formed by a pair of C-shaped beam members 70 that extend between the upper wall track 53 and intermediate header track 62. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that, regardless of which header arrangements are employed, they take considerable time to construct and install. They are also difficult and time consuming to insulate.
FIG. 12A illustrates another header arrangement wherein two C-shaped members 70′ are arranged in back to back fashion and are secured to an upper track 53′ and a lower track 60′ with screws 61′ as shown.
Another type of wall found in building structures is known as a “curtain wall”. Curtain walls are generally designed to only resist wind loads (external curtain walls) and other lateral loads and the weight of the wall itself (dead loads) and the weight of any finishing materials that are attached to the wall. FIG. 13 depicts a prior curtain wall 80 that has a window opening 81 formed therein. As can be seen in that Figure, the wall 80 extends between floor slabs 82 and includes an upper track 83 and a lower track 84. The bottom of each wall stud 85 is received in the bottom track 84 and the top of each stud 85 is located in the upper track 83 which is received within an outer top track 86, sometimes referred to in the industry as a “slip track”. The window opening is 81 defined by a pair of king stud assemblies 87 that extend between the bottom track 84 and the lower top track 83 and a lower sill track 88 and a header track 89. Cripple studs 90 extend between the sill track 88 and the bottom track 84 and between the header track 89 and the lower top track 83.
Depending upon the type of structure, floors for residential structures are commonly fabricated from plywood or similar decking material, whereas, floors for commercial structures may be fabricated from concrete and reinforcing steel. Some concrete floors are poured over decking materials supported on the floor joists and others, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,612, employ precast concrete slabs which extend between walls and are supported on top tracks. Other floor assemblies and beam arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,854 to Daudet et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,916 to Liss.